The Fall and Rise of His Best Lieutenant
by CodeCracker3
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Bellatrix and Voldemor. Please R&R!   Later on  I'm having problems uploading this story, please bear in mind that I'm new at this!
1. Chapter 1

The Fall and Rise of His Best Lieutenants

This is my first fan fiction, please bear that in mind. This is after Deathly Hallows, with some flashbacks. I only own the character Alanna and some flashbacks are original. The rest of the characters, battles, names, place, and events (beside Alanna) are from the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Please R&R

**Chapter One The Fall**

Voldemort threw his head back in agony, screaming as Bellatrix fell to the ground, the victim of a curse that she had thrown against so many others.

As she fell, Bellatrix's mouth formed into a single word. No one else had seen it but Voldemort. And it was quite clear.

_Alanna_

He had been full of disbelief when Bellatrix first told him. She had been pale and shaking.

"My…My Lord?" she had asked.

Voldemort looked down at her. "What is it, Bella?" he tried to sound cold, not wanting anyone to know that this woman was his favorite.

But Bellatrix had not said anything. For once, she was not throwing herself at the Dark Lord. She was shivering and began to lose her balance.

Voldemort steadied her and helped her in a chair. "What is wrong?"

She looked up to him with tear-filled eyes. "You're a father."

**Chapter Two Battling On**

Voldemort flicked his wand back and forth, trying to focus. But he couldn't deny the sinking feeling that chilled him to the core.

_Bellatrix? Gone? What am I going to do?_

Students came at him, throwing pitiless curses at him, such as the Stinging jinx, Expelliarmus, Furnunclus, etc. But he just knocked them aside, throwing the killing curse very once in a while.

A Hufflepuff girl came at him, confidence brimming in her eyes, as she shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

He blocked it, and screamed, "CRUCIO!"

The girl withered in pain. With his wand in hand, he controlled her. He tossed it toward the wall, where the girl slammed and crumbled.

He stood over her, his eyes the crazed red color, as he gazed down. Voldemort raised his wand, anxious to finish her off.

The girl cowered before him, her black hair falling before her dark brown eyes. Voldemort briefly thought of Bellatrix, but left him immediately.

His wand pointed down at her, he took a deep breath. But he couldn't do it. The death of Bella had broken him.

Taking the girl by the collar, Voldemort looked her in the eye. She recoiled at the sight of his face. "Listen to me," he growled.

"If anyone asked, you barely dodged a killing curse from a Deatheater. Understand?"

She nodded, tears trailing down her face.

He dropped her and ran off, in pursuit of Lucius.

**Chapter Three Remembering the Past**

Voldemort couldn't stop remembering his and Bella's past. When he had called the Lestranges from Azkaban, Bellatrix had come with no restraint at all. But her husband…her husband had been harder to convince.

That's why she left him. As far as Voldemort knew, her ring and marriage she left in Azkaban. But he knew that she wore her Dark Mark prouder then any wedding ring.

He first realized how much he missed her when she had thrown the Killing Curse at Sirius Black, her own cousin! She had laughed it off, as if she was nothing less than a school bully.

Harry Potter…oh that boy…he had cursed her; almost buckle in pain to one of the Unforgiveable Curses! But Bellatrix was strong and she mocked him.

He tried to deny his feelings for her. Everyone had said that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named will never love, or never experienced it.

**Chapter Four Confessing to Lucius**

The Dark Lord descended into the battle, searching for Lucius Malfoy. Finally, he spotted him.

"Lucius!" he hissed, fatally injuring one of the teachers with a twist of the wand.

Lucius sucked in his breath. "What is it, my lord?"

"I need you to know something," Voldemort felt a sensation he had never felt before. Was it guilt? Or maybe nervousness? He definitely knew he did not like submitting to Malfoy, but he was his only choice.

He took a deep breath and told Lucius, "I have chosen an heir in case I don't survive."

Lucius blocked a jinx. "My lord, I am honored…"

"NOT you, Lucius."

"Who then? Bellatrix?"

"No someone more…unknown. Been hidden away for two years now…"

"My lord?"

Voldemort glared down at him. "I have a child."

**Chapter Five The Truth**

"When did this happen?"

Voldemort sneered at Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"My lord?"

Voldemort glared down at him. "I have a child."

Chapter Five Voldemort's Heir

Lucius looked at him in disbelief. "A CHILD?"

Voldemort looked away. "That is why I don't want Potter to get the Horcurxes. I need to stay alive for the child…I can't die. I just can't."

"My lord, if you don't mind me saying so…I thought I noticed a difference in you. When is the child due? And who is the mother?"

"The child is born already. And Bella…"

Lucius recoiled at the name. "Bellatrix?"

"Yes, Lucius and I need to you do something for me…"

Voldemort suddenly felt like someone had been watching him. All of the sudden, with a swish of a black robe, the person was off. But it was no doubt that they had heard what Voldemort and Lucius had been discussing.

But running away had not helped the person. In fact, Voldemort would've recognized the greasy black hair and hunching figure anywhere.

Severus Snape had heard everything he had just said.


	3. Final Battle

Chapter Six The Final Battles

"Severus!" Voldemort hissed. Snape had been racing down the hall. He cast a spell, and he fell to the ground.

"My lord?"

"You heard everything I said…didn't you?"

"No! No…I never heard anything about the child-"

"Severus…" Voldemort's face was inches from Snape's. "I don't recall mentioning any child."

Snape's eyes narrowed in fear.

"I never wanted anyone to know about the child except a selected few. The others will have to be…eliminated."

"I can keep a secret—"

"I have no doubt that you can, Severus," Voldemort rubbed the Elder Wand between his fingers. He leaned down and whispered, "But the dead keep secrets even better."

"ADVANA KARDARVA!"

Snape slumped against the wall. Voldemort felt adrenaline rush through him, the true power of evilness.

He moved on, trying to find the Potter boy.

Finally, it was just him and Harry. They circled each other, with many onlookers. Just the two of them, how it started, how it should be.

"Are you ready to die, Harry?" asked Voldemort.

The Potter boy and Voldemort exchanged words, and Harry told him preposterous things, such as Snape was working for Dumbledore, and the Elder Wand wasn't really his.

Voldemort's temper rose and he screamed curses at him.

They flashed wands; spells collided and caused lights to shine across the battle ruins. A huge bang echoed and Voldemort felt a searing pain in his chest as his own wand rebelled against him.

Far away, in Bellatrix's hideout at the Malfoy Manor, a small girl could hear the scream of a man dying.

She stepped away from the shadows. Moonlight fell across her black, curly hair. Her dark eyes shone with confusion.

"Daddy?" Alanna whispered.

The rise of Voldemort's next greatest lieutenant had begun.

Okay, It's been kinda crazy for me…computer acting up and such, and the chapters not loading properly. Please R&R, I have a sequel in mind!


End file.
